Data communication between computer systems for applications such as web browsing, electronic mail, file transfer, and electronic commerce is often performed using a family of protocols known as IP (internet protocol) or sometimes TCP/IP. As applications that use extensive data communication become more popular, the traffic demands on the backbone IP network are increasing exponentially. It is expected that IP routers with several hundred ports operating with aggregate bandwidth of Terabits per second will be needed over the next few years to sustain growth in backbone demand.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the Internet is arranged as a hierarchy of networks. A typical end-user has a workstation 22 connected to a local-area network or LAN 24. To allow users on the LAN to access the rest of the internet, the LAN is connected via a router R to a regional network 26 that is maintained and operated by a Regional Network Provider or RNP. The connection is often made through an Internet Service Provider or ISP. To access other regions, the regional network connects to the backbone network 28 at a Network Access Point (NAP). The NAPs are usually located only in major cities.
The network is made up of links and routers. In the network backbone, the links are usually fiber optic communication channels operating using the SONET (synchronous optical network) protocol. SONET links operate at a variety of data rates ranging from OC-3 (155 Mb/s) to OC-192 (9.9 Gb/s). These links, sometimes called trunks, move data from one point to another, often over considerable distances.
Routers connect a group of links together and perform two functions: forwarding and routing. A data packet arriving on one link of a router is forwarded by sending it out on a different link depending on its eventual destination and the state of the output links. To compute the output link for a given packet, the router participates in a routing protocol where all of the routers on the Internet exchange information about the connectivity of the network and compute routing tables based on this information.
Most prior art Internet routers are based on a common bus (FIG. 2) or a crossbar switch (FIG. 3). In the bus-based switch of FIG. 2, for example, a given SONET link 30 is connected to a line-interface module 32. This module extracts the packets from the incoming SONET stream. For each incoming packet, the line interface reads the packet header, and using this information, determines the output port (or ports) to which the packet is to be forwarded. To forward the packet, the line interface module arbitrates for the common bus 34. When the bus is granted, the packet is transmitted over the bus to the output line interface module. The module subsequently transmits the packet on an outgoing SONET link 30 to the next hop on the route to its destination.
Bus-based routers have limited bandwidth and scalability. The central bus becomes a bottleneck through which all traffic must flow. A very fast bus, for example, operates a 128-bit wide datapath at 50 MHz giving an aggregate bandwidth of 6.4 Gb/s, far short of the Terabits per second needed by a backbone switch. Also, the fan-out limitations of the bus interfaces limit the number of ports on a bus-based switch to typically no more than 32.
The bandwidth limitation of a bus may be overcome by using a crossbar switch as illustrated in FIG. 3. For N line interfaces 36, the switch contains N(N-1) crosspoints, each denoted by a circle. Each line interface can select any of the other line interfaces as its input by connecting the two lines that meet at the appropriate crosspoint 38. To forward a packet with this organization, a line interface arbitrates for the required output line interface. When the request is granted, the appropriate crosspoint is closed and data is transmitted from the input module to the output module. Because the crossbar can simultaneously connect many inputs to many outputs, this organization provides many times the bandwidth of a bus-based switch.
Despite their increased bandwidth, crossbar-based routers still lack the scalability and bandwidth needed for an IP backbone router. The fan-out and fan-in required by the crossbar connection, where every input is connected to every output, limits the number of ports to typically no more than 32. This limited scalability also results in limited bandwidth. For example, a state-of-the-art crossbar might operate 32 32-bit channels simultaneously at 200 MHz giving a peak bandwidth of 200 Gb/s. This is still short of the bandwidth demanded by a backbone IP router.